


Rocket Rides Again

by MotleyMoose



Series: Marvel/DC Mashup [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless unabashedly kinky smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Rocket takes Grodd for a ride.





	Rocket Rides Again

“Hey, big boy,” Rocket snarled. “Have you been good for Daddy?”

Grodd moaned in response, straining against the harness and ropes that bound him to the floor. A large gag was wedged into his mouth, saliva oozing around the rubber plug. Restrained spread eagle on his back, Grodd was more than willing and ready for whatever the spacefaring raccoon had in store.

“Good gorilla,” Rocket crooned as he unzipped his flightsuit. “Daddy’s got a special package just for you.” Carefully, Rocket climbed onto Grodd’s chest and removed the gag, running a claw teasingly along the great ape’s jawline. “Now, open that pretty little mouth of yours. Yes, that’s my good, good boy.” Positioning himself over Grodd’s face, Rocket lowered his rear end until the hairs of his tail brushed the gorilla’s lips.

Squirming in ecstasy, Grodd eagerly reached for Rocket’s asshole with his tongue.

“Nuh uh uh, big boy,” Rocket chided. “You don’t get any of the sweet and tangy entrance until you take care of the accessories.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Grodd moaned. Rocket lowered himself fully onto the gigantic gorilla’s face, coyly wiggling his ass as Grodd began to slurp greedily at the smaller mammal’s balls.

“Oh, fuck yes. Good… good monkey.” Rocket began to pant as Grodd’s lips and tongue lapped eagerly at the raccoon’s undercarriage, urging his master into greater and and greater pleasurable heights. Grodd knew that Rocket was about to cum; he could sense the waves of heated desire thrumming through the raccoon with each and every circle of his slick, wide tongue.

Rocket gasped, his tail stiffening and his legs clamping around Grodd’s face as his orgasm sent shockwaves up and down his body. Cursing in ecstasy, he released his seed, the thick white fluid making glorious rivulets down Grodd’s chin and neck.

“Fuck me, monkey,” Rocket said, his voice husky from screaming. “That was… amazing.” He eased himself off of Grodd’s face and collapsed, spent, onto the gorilla’s broad chest. After a moment, Rocket propped himself up onto his elbows, giving the still bound-and-tied Grodd a sly smirk. “Now, who needs a spanking?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> Don't ask me, I don't know.
> 
> I'll just blame it on the wine.


End file.
